The cullens at kohls
by pokey871
Summary: omgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgomgogmogmgomgogmogmomgomgomomgmogmomgomomgomogmomgomomgomogmomgommgomogmomgomomgommgomogmomgvomgomomgomg don't give crap i am new here
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am new here so don't give me crap**

**The Cullens at Kohl's **emmetts pov

"Esme pleaseeeee!", said Emmett.

"Fine Emmett".

Yes! We finally get to go to Kohl's. I can't wait to play jokes!!!!

"Emmett?",called Rose.

"Yes darling"

"Did she say yes baby"

"Yes!!!!!"

* * *

**The next day...**emmett pov

Yes we're here!

* * *

Esme pov:

Ok, so now I am here.

_Esme walks up to the register._

"Hello I would like this necklace, earring, braclet, earring, dress, shoe, pants, shoe, wallet, shoe, shirt, sock, other sock, shoe, jacket, hat, watch, bottle of blood, hat..."

"Escuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say bottle of blood, because i swear you said bottle of blood"

"I said no such thing! Even though I am 80 years old, have a craving for human, and I am a.......nevermind"

"Were you about to say vampire? I am really scared of them"

_Esme tilts her head and gives him a evil look. The cashier runs out of the store._

_

* * *

_

emmetts pov:

_emmett walks up to everyone in the store and smiles ear to ear and gives them a hug. He says to all of them something like this..._

_"Hi, I wanna be a mongoose can I be a mongoose dog? You look nice, will you be my Rosalie._

* * *

rose pov:

Rosalie grabs a bullhorn and shouts to everyone:

"My mom has rabies and she bit me this morning!!!!!"

* * *

**Authors Note: To find out what other people did COMMENT!!!!!(good comments)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone I am new here so don't give me crap

**The Cullens at Kohl's **emmetts pov

"Esme pleaseeeee!", said Emmett.

"Fine Emmett".

Yes! We finally get to go to Kohl's. I can't wait to play jokes!!!!

"Emmett?",called Rose.

"Yes darling"

"Did she say yes baby"

"Yes!!!!!"

* * *

**The next day...**emmett pov

Yes we're here!

* * *

Esme pov:

Ok, so now I am here.

_Esme walks up to the register._

"Hello I would like this necklace, earring, braclet, earring, dress, shoe, pants, shoe, wallet, shoe, shirt, sock, other sock, shoe, jacket, hat, watch, bottle of blood, hat..."

"Escuse me miss?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say bottle of blood, because i swear you said bottle of blood"

"I said no such thing! Even though I am 80 years old, have a craving for human, and I am a.......nevermind"

"Were you about to say vampire? I am really scared of them"

_Esme tilts her head and gives him a evil look. The cashier runs out of the store._

_

* * *

_

emmetts pov:

_emmett walks up to everyone in the store and smiles ear to ear and gives them a hug. He says to all of them something like this..._

_"Hi, I wanna be a mongoose can I be a mongoose dog? You look nice, will you be my Rosalie._

* * *

rose pov:

Rosalie grabs a bullhorn and shouts to everyone:

"My mom has rabies and she bit me this morning!!!!!"

* * *

**Authors Note: To find out what other people did COMMENT!!!!!(good comments)!**

Carlisle pov:

"yo diggy dog dig dog dog dig yo doggy dog I am CDOG", said carlisle in the front of the store.

"come to kohl's and be like me cause i rule and don't drool like all you girls that look at me....yo"

"escuse me sir will you take off your shirt?", said CDOG to a customer.

"Sure", said the customer.

"thanks", carlisle stole the shirt and ran.

* * *

Bellapov

bella raced edward around the store in a wheelchair

* * *

alice pov

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee", screamed alice in the store, "eeeeeeeeeee a rat.

everyone in the store started running and screaming.

* * *

jazz pov

jasper stood in the bathroom with a knife stabbing himself and yet not puncturing himself, scaring everyone in the bathroom.

**A\n: thank you for your somewhat support peoples**

**casey lynn out /\ /\**

Edward pov

edward walked out into the sunlight! everyone gathered around him and stared, then, he growled and they ran away.....

\ -- / meow!

* * *


End file.
